<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfection by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989813">perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold &amp; Silver &amp; Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sweat, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With every fiber of your being, you believe Clair is perfect. There's nothing better than getting the chance to tell her that, again and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki | Clair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day 13, body worship with Clair!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, Clair,” you mutter, burying your face in her neck. You kiss her, moving up slowly, until you reach the base of her ear, then you nip at her. She gasps, melting beneath your efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” she says, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful, it’s amazing that you manage to be both so stunningly beautiful, and skilled in battle,” you murmur, right in her ear. Your praise is just as lovely to her as any touch, and Clair moans in answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t stop,” Clair responds, as you unclasp her cape, letting it fall around her feet. You place your hand on the small of her back, feeling the toned muscles beneath her unitard. She’s really stunning, and there’s nothing better than having her all to yourself like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always training so hard, right there alongside your pokemon. It’s only a matter of time before everyone else sees that your the best there is,” you say, and Clair sighs happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” she asks, and you shake your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know so,” you answer, shifting, so that you can press your lips to hers. She meets your kiss eagerly, parting her lips so that you can push your tongue inside, meeting it with her own. You lower your hand, placing it on her ass, squeezing gently as you pull her in closer. Your kiss is passionate, intense, and Clair’s hands begin to wander over your body as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You always know just what to say to her, exactly what she wants to hear, and you honestly believe every word of it. Clair is amazing, she is incredible, and you aren’t entirely sure what led her to believe that she isn’t. Some imaginary slight from her cousin, and the fact that she hasn’t bested him, but as far as you’re concerned, she’s perfect. Perhaps you’re a bit biased, as her student, but you don’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Clair,” you say, as soon as you break the kiss. She’s working to catch her breath, but you don’t slow at all, already working on kissing her neck once more. As you do, you work the zippers of her outfit loose, slowly working on undressing her. It’s a process, but as you peel back the tight fabric, Clair does he best to help you. She shifts, allowing you easier access, while not shying away from your kisses in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Clair answers, and you know that you’re so much more than her student now. The first time she said those words to you, you felt that you must be the happiest person alive. How could you ever ask for anything else in life, having earned Clair’s love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so lovely,” you praise her, as more and more of her body is revealed. You’ve exposed her back now, and continue working the fabric down, pulling the sleeves down her arms. Now that it is mostly off, you help her work it down those shapely legs, kicking her boots off before she pulls her feet through. The rest is easy, and Clair soon stands before you, completely naked. You lean in immediately, kneeling so that you can kiss her stomach. It’s taut, firm from her training, and you can’t help running your tongue along her, tasting the sweat from her training earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does her best not to laugh, though she’s far more ticklish than she’d ever admit. As you work your way up her body, you pause at her breasts, latching on to one of her nipples. You take her into your mouth, not at all surprised that her nipples are already standing erect. Clair is surprisingly horny, something you wouldn’t have expected but are so very happy about. She’s also highly sensitive, and as you gently suck, rolling your tongue over her, she cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” she gasps out, so you double up. With one hand, you grip her other breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers. You’re gentle but steady, not wanting to hurt her. She’s so very sensitive, you always have to be careful with her. But when you are, when you touch her just right, Clair makes the most wonderful sounds for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, she is whimpering, moaning, crying out at your touch. You don’t stop, don’t slow, even when you feel her tensing up. Her cries peak in volume, as her name escapes her lips, trembling as her orgasm crashes over her. If you have your way, it will be the first of many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So perfect,” you say, pulling back. The room you now share is sparse, as Clair doesn’t allow herself many luxuries. But the bed is soft, and big enough for two. You slowly push her towards it, falling into it together. You work your clothes off as best as you can, as Clair pushes her face against yours, kissing you greedily, needy despite only just climaxing. Clair is insatiable, once you get her going, another delightful discovery. Once your cock is free, you give up on the rest. You throw yourself onto her, as she spreads her legs, allowing you to settle in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” Clair pleads, her voice nearly cracking under her desire. You’re already lining yourself up, and her request is enough for you to push in. With a groan, you enter her, losing yourself immediately in the tight warmth of her cunt. She’s wet, as always, as her arousal overwhelms her. You can’t ever get enough of this, not when  her body is so perfect, when hearing that usually harsh voice that’s helped teach you so much lately cry out in ecstasy for you, it’s all too much. You spend so much time building her up, working her to climax before you ever enter her, because of how hard it is to hold out. You fuck her, passionately, losing yourself to your need for her immediately. There’s no rhythm, not pacing, as you thrust into her, desperately sating your need. Of course, with how far gone she is, that’s more than enough for her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WIth your cock filling her, slamming into her, Clair is pushed closer and closer to another climax. By the time you’ve reached your limit, she has as well, and the two of you cry out in unison, climaxing at the same time. Your seed spills into her, far too gone to consider pulling out, and she whimpers beneath you. For a while, you stay inside of her, tangled up in each other. You could stay like this forever, and you’re pretty sure Clair could too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!<br/>https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>